


Hold me close

by Feanoriel



Series: A Tale of Fëanor and Nerdanel [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (basically), (the plot is 'Feanor and Nerdanel having fun during one of their journeys'), F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Young Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Nel freddo cuore dell'inverno, Fëanor e Nerdanel trovano un modo per scaldarsi.[Scritta per la dodicesima edizione del p0rnfest di fanfiction_italia]





	Hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Fëanor/Nerdanel 
> 
> Prompt: Bedsharing! sex (durante un viaggio)

-Sai che puoi sempre contare su di me, nel caso tu debba scaldarti.- Nerdanel non aveva avuto bisogno di vedere il viso di Fëanáro per capire che stava _sorridendo_ , di quello stesso sorriso che le rivolgeva nella fucina quando erano soli. 

Nerdanel non aveva risposto, massaggiandosi le mani fredde. Secondo i loro piani, avrebbero dovuto ritornare a Tirion prima dell’inizio dell’inverno, ma attraversare le montagne dei Pelori in quella stagione si era rivelato più pericoloso di quanto si aspettassero, costringendoli a fare un giro più lungo. 

Ed era così che avevano trovato riparo in un rifugio da boscaioli abbandonato, una semplice capanna col tetto di paglia e le finestre costituite da panni ormai consumati dalle intemperie, nonché un piccolo camino che aveva permesso loro di riscaldarsi e di consumare un breve pasto di fronte al fuoco. Dopo così tanti mesi passati all’addiaccio, quella capanna sembrava loro lussuosa quanto il palazzo del Re in Tirion.

Nella capanna c’era un solo letto, e Fëanáro, in un primo momento, aveva insistito che fosse lei a prenderlo, accontentandosi di dormire sul pavimento. Un gesto che aveva sorpreso Nerdanel: in quelle terre desolate, avevano ben poco spazio per l’etichetta, e l’aveva liquidato in fretta, ribattendo che, se per tutti quei mesi di notti all’addiaccio e di accampamenti di fortuna non si era fatta problemi a dormire accanto a lui per conservare il calore corporeo contro le temperature sempre più rigide, non se li sarebbe certo fatti ora su un letto vero. 

Era stato allora che lui le aveva detto quella frase, con quel sorriso sornione che Nerdanel non aveva nemmeno più bisogno di _vedere_ per capire che c’era, da quanto lo conosceva bene. 

Ed era così che si era ritrovata sdraiata contro di lui, la sua schiena contro il petto ampio di Fëanáro, il suo respiro caldo contro la nuca, ad osservare pigramente le fiamme del camino proiettavano lunghe ombre sul pavimento di assi sconnesse della capanna, la luce di Telperion che filtrava appena dai panni appesi alle finestre. In quel pigro dormiveglia, cullata da quel calore così piacevole, Nerdanel quasi non si accorse di essersi _strusciata_ contro il corpo di Fëanáro, contro quel punto _così sensibile_ di lui, fino a quando non sentì il suo fiato nell’orecchio, e la sua voce, appena impastata dal sonno, mormorarle leggermente:- Sei sveglia?

-Sì, ora sì-a quel suono, Nerdanel rabbrividì, un brivido che aveva poco a che fare con la notte invernale che li circondava. Il calore di Fëanáro contro di lei le ricordava un’ _altra_ situazione in cui aveva sentito il calore di lui contro di sé, in un giorno d’estate in cui aveva gustato per la prima volta le labbra di lui. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi _cosa_ sarebbe successo se si fosse voltata, e avesse posato le labbra sulle sue, esattamente come quella volta … 

Il tocco caldo delle mani di Fëanáro sui suoi fianchi le fece dimenticare i suoi propositi. _Sì_ , anche quella posizione andava bene, e andava bene anche il modo in cui il viso di lui affondava tra i suoi capelli, cercando il suo collo nudo… 

In un altro momento, Nerdanel sarebbe arrossita al pensiero dei suoi capelli arruffati, che era solita tenere legati durante il giorno, e che non vedevano una spazzola e degli oli profumati da mesi, ma quel pensiero non fu più che un breve lampo ai margini della sua mente, presto dimenticato quando le labbra roventi di Fëanáro le baciarono il collo, lasciando una scia di calore là dove si posavano. 

Nerdanel non seppe mai per quanto tempo andarono avanti così, solo, ad un certo punto nemmeno le labbra di lui bastarono più, e prese le mani di lui, che non si erano staccate per un solo istante dai suoi fianchi, e se le posò sui seni, che formicolarono piacevolmente sotto quel tocco.

Fëanáro emise un lieve sibilo contro il suo orecchio, e Nerdanel, per tutta risposta, gli si strofinò contro un’altra volta. Era lei a sorridere, ora. 

-Sai che cosa devi fare- gli sussurrò di rimando. 

E Fëanáro lo fece. Con delicatezza, le strofinò lentamente i seni, tracciandone il contorno con le dita, titillando piano la zona sensibile sotto di essi, tirandole i capezzoli attraverso la stoffa fino a che un lungo gemito non sfuggì dalla gola di Nerdanel, seguito da una vampata di desiderio bruciante nel ventre, che le fece capire che non bastava, che voleva qualcosa _di più_.

Fu quasi con _sollievo_ che sentì una delle mani di Fëanáro scivolarle tra le gambe, obbedendo alla muta incitazione di lei, insinuandosi tra gli strati di tessuto, fino a raggiungere la pelle nuda e sudata al di sotto. 

Nerdanel si lasciò sfuggire un altro sospiro, quando le dita di Fëanáro, rese ruvide e callose per il lungo lavoro alla forgia, le accarezzarono le natiche. Moriva dalla voglia di baciarlo, di affondare i denti in quelle labbra morbide e le mani nella sua folta chioma corvina, ma non avrebbe interrotto quel contatto per nulla al mondo. 

La mano di lui si spostò ancora, e Nerdanel aprì le cosce per accoglierlo, fino a che non lo sentì toccare lievemente il suo clitoride, là dove si concentrava il piacere di lei, quel piacere che non aveva fatto altro che crescere da quando lui aveva iniziato a toccarla. 

Fëanáro prese ad accarezzarla, stuzzicando e titillando e massaggiando fino a che Nerdanel non si sentì il respiro corto e affannoso, ed il sudore che le appiccicava i vestiti alla pelle nuda, ma non contava, non contava più nulla a parte il ritmo lento e costante della mano di Fëanáro contro di lei. Nessuno dei due era particolarmente esperto in quel genere di cose, in realtà, ma Fëanáro _imparava in fretta_. E andò avanti, penetrandola con le dita e muovendole dentro e fuori da lei, fino a quando il piacere raggiunse il suo culmine, e Nerdanel non emise un ultimo, lungo, basso gemito, solo mezzo soffocato contro il cuscino. Il cuore le martellava nel petto, i seni le erano diventati tanto sensibili che la spessa lana dei vestiti le causava prurito, e aveva le cosce calde ed umide per il tocco delle mani di Fëanáro, e raramente si era sentita così felice come si sentiva ora. 

D’impulso, si voltò, e i begli occhi grigi di Fëanáro, resi argentei dalla luce di Telperion, incontrarono i suoi. Lei gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendolo a sé mentre gli baciava il viso, fino a che le loro labbra non si toccarono, e poi le lingue, in un bacio che fece tremare i loro corpi avvinghiati.

Quando il bacio finì, Nerdanel gli posò la testa contro il petto, sentendo il cuore di lui battere quasi all’unisono con quello di lei, attraverso gli stati di tessuto. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere tra sé e sé, mentre gli circondava la vita con le braccia, pensando che sì, sicuramente l’indomani avrebbero potuto trovare un po’ di tempo per permetterle di ricambiargli il favore, prima di partire … 

-Te l’avevo detto- le mormorò lui all’orecchio.- Che riuscirò sempre a scaldarti, in un modo o nell’altro. Non mi chiamano lo Spirito di Fuoco per nulla, no?

Lei non poté fare a meno di ridere.


End file.
